My reason
by TopDog001
Summary: Chapter 7: Bea let Allie walk into H3 first. She was looking around cautiously, partially it was a force of habit, partially she still doesn't trust Kaz and her crew. But she trusted Allie and plus it is better to have her in the line of sight than behind her back where she can't see if someone is approaching.
1. Prologue

I had no idea it was love at first sight. How could I? She was a woman and I have been straight and in a prison. You don´t expect that. But now I know, that the twist and stab in my stomach, what I have felt when she stepped into our unit was love. Pure, deep and unconditional.

\- I´m Allie Novak. – she said and I found myself staring. I thought that it was just curiosity and alert, but now I know, it was something much more meaningful and important. I stared at her because I had to remember that moment. I will have to remember it until the day I die. That moment became one of the most important in my life. Important and crucial, it changed everything. She brought a message from Kaz Proctor, she wanted to meet. I told her when and where with almost trembling voice. I remember that very vividly because it was strange and I thought I´m coming down with a cold or something.

Maxine knew it from the very beginning, she must have some sixth sense for that or what not. One day as we were walking down the hallway she told me.

\- Allie has hots for you. – I laughed it off. I did it without thinking and blinking. It was ridiculous. Of course in Wentworth attention of women is not uncommon. I´m used to that. They mostly just stare or sometimes someone hints you an offer and of course there is Juice. She would just have flat out lewd comment. Allie Novak sure doesn't have hots for me, she is in Proctor´s crew and most definitely just fishing for information. Although if she had the hots for me, I should use it. That was what I thought and boy did it turned out differently.

My attempt to flirt with her and seduce her for the greater good backfired. Staged and calculated glances and smiles became real without me ever noticing. I had no power over it at all. I have found myself in the so infamous position of the frog being boiled slowly in a pot with a big smirk plastered on my face. I have never seen it coming. My flirting with her was completely unnecessary, though. Later she told me, that she had a crush on me even before being arrested. Guess, I have had underestimated how big celebrity I am outside, at least for members of the Red Right Hand and those alike. What is completely insane by the way.

Allie is a force to be reckoned with. She got under my skin so easily without any effort that it makes my head spin. One moment she threw at me some juicy innuendo, sinking in front of me on her knees in the showers or such, but in the next moment, she was kind and supportive. Her piercing blue eyes slipping right into my soul. She saw the real me and never backed down. It was very freeing, succumbing to this complete trust. Where you don´t have to play or pretend, where you are just you and it is more than enough. Allie Novak looked at me with curiosity and admiration first, maybe lust. But later it had changed into pure and unconditional love. From all the place on the Earth and in the universe, finding this feeling here was shocking. It really was!

I went to the kitchen to pick up milk and yes, she was right, we were not out of it. I just liked hanging out with her. I might have been dumb and blind as a bat, but destiny or faith, call it as you wish, has its ways. I have been drawn to her like a moth to a flame. She grabbed my hand and said that she will leave Proctor´s crew – for me. After all those weeks I have first time realized that this is not a game anymore. I told her that nothing is going to happen between us and I meant it. I really did! It was not an excuse, it wasn´t a denial. I believed it with every ounce of my body. Nothing is going to happen between us. That is not an option. Not because she was a woman, but because love is just in fairy tales. For the reason that this place doesn´t allow happiness, this place destroys everything of that little good left in you. Just our friendship is already putting her in danger. Nothing is going to happen between us.

Then she kissed me. As much as saying, that it was "earth shattering" and "mindblowing" would be a cliché, it is true. My eyes went wide and I felt like everything around me collapsed. I froze instantly, afraid to even sway in some way, worried that I would fell into that bottomless hole around me. Couldn´t breathe or think, the air was trapped in my lungs as all I could think about was the tingling in my lips and that fire in my heart. It was spreading through my body, consuming my whole being. When I finally exhaled and took a new lungful of oxygen, my world has rebuild itself. I could see again the world around me and it was bigger, brighter, more colorful, more lively and it was centered around Allie Novak.

Sex has never been my thing. As a young naïve girl I lived in the belief that girls who want and likes sex are sluts. Later I had no chance to find out that it is not true or what sex, good sex is about. My husband made sure that I have lost my interest altogether. So, no – it has never been my thing and I never even thought about it. Loving Allie has been as a revelation. With every kiss and every touch I wanted more. Her lips are so soft, so warm and loving. Her skin is smooth like velvet trembling under my hands. Kissing her, feeling her became life important to me. Tasting her mouth was like tasting life itself. Overwhelming, magical, it was a need and sheer necessity. Making love to her has been an out of body experience. She was right, like always. Good sex, real sex – it is in your head too and we connected like I never thought it was possible. She is mine and I´m hers. I don´t know if I believe in faith or destiny, but I do believe that everything happens for a reason. Allie Novak´s blue eyes and happy smile is my reason for everything. She changed me, she changed my life, she is the spark what I needed to live and fight for.

Our story is maybe not a fairy tale, but it is just ours and it is not over yet. I refuse to give up! We are in this huge mess, but nothing is over. Everything is upside down, we are so screwed. Faith is fucking us over with a smile. Honestly, I don´t give a shit. There is just one goal in my mind. Keeping my love safe and happy. Make her smile every day and grab every little moment of happiness with her for as long as I can. We are in a mess, but I will get us out, I will fix this – even if it's the last thing I do.


	2. Chapter 1: Allie will be alright

The first thing her brain noticed were the light colors – white, blue and gray. Her vision was blurry but she noted some motion. People coming and moving out of her view. Loud, annoying beeping sound echoed in the back of her mind. She panicked as she felt her lungs being on fire, breathing was hard and painful. She couldn´t move her hands or any other part of her body. Suddenly everything became dark again. She felt as oxygen filled her lungs and her eyes shot open again.

Her mind became more lucid and Allie has realized that she is in a hospital room with doctors running around her. It was all still fuzzy and surreal, her brain trying to comprehend what is going on. One of the doctors, an older man leaned over her and after that, she felt pain in her throat. Allie tried to cough but she barely could manage to take a breath.

\- Miss Novak, miss Novak, can you hear me?

She could, so she tried to nod.

-You are in a hospital, but you are alright. Everything is alright, please calm down and try to breathe for me. Just easy!

Allie looked at the doctor standing next to her. His voice was soothing and finally she understood. Her body relaxed a little and she could take one fairly deep breath.

Next time she opened her eyes she saw Maxine standing over her

Maxine´s hand was warm and assuring on hers. She was smiling. Allie tried to smile back, but she knew she failed, simply being too tired for that. Her body is clearly disobeying her.

\- You will be alright Allie! You are a damn fighter girl! Everything will be alright.

Allie tried to nod this time, but failing again. Her eyes heavy with exhaustions were closing. The last thing she heard was, „Everything will be alright." – repeated by Maxine one more time.

* * *

Vera Bennet watched as Will Jackson plopped down on the chair across her table with a loud sigh. What a mess! They eyed each other for a brief moment.

\- This is a disaster. – Vera said and he just nodded. – What do you propose we do?

Will raised his eyebrows looking at her in disbelief. He knew Bennet is playing in a bigger league than she should and today´s result is the proof of that.

\- Why are you asking me? I don´t even work here at the moment.

-You are still here and you might stay if we play this right.

\- What do you mean, under „play this right".

\- I can make those results go away, - she looked at him – and we can come up with something.

\- Something like what?

Vera shifted in her chair and folded her arms on the desk in front of her.

\- I don´t know. We have to think about what to say about Smith being outside there with her. It can´t come back at us.

-Vera, she is most likely dead by now and you know it is our fault. And it is the fault of this stupid system. I have no idea how in hell she got placed even here, to the very prison she used to work at. Let's make this right by pointing that out.

Governor Bennett took a minute to find the right words. She looked out the window, even the light outside seemed to get dark. Everything was so dark. It felt like slipping into a bottomless abyss.

\- Will, we can make this prison better. We might have made mistakes. – she pointed at the test results. – But we are good people and we meant good. Life is not easy, there is no point to give up because of one mistake.

Will Jackson new this is not about his mistake and not about the women or the prison. Vera Bennett is grasping at straws, trying to save her career at all cost.

* * *

They knew something was up as soon as they have stepped into the prison building. The vibe all around was scary. It was quieter and colder than usually. Hallways were mostly empty they have met just a few guards and inmates in small groups. Some of them just standing, some of them in heated discussions and few smiling and laughing, carrying on their daily routines. It all changed though when they arrived at H1. Liz, Doreen and Sonia all of them were curled up on the couch. Eyes red, teary and their faces pale.

-What is it? – Maxine asked as her gut clenched.

\- Bea. – Liz choked out.

\- What? – Maxine grabbed the table to hold on. – What happened to Bea?

\- Ferguson stabbed her, she is,... she is...

Maxine quickly sat down before her legs gave out. She dropped her head on her arms, her tears instantly soaking her sleeve.

-How? – she asked. Liz was choking on sobs, so Doreen said.

\- We don´t exactly know. Mister Jackson just said that Bea confronted her and she stabbed her.

\- Confronted? Where? How?

Doreen shook her head. – We don´t know. Mister Jackson just said that there was a lot of blood and that Bea won´t make it.

\- But she has to! – her voice was trembling – She has to, because Allie is alive. She will be alright.

\- Allie is alive? – Sonia asked and Maxine nodded. – What do you mean she is alive? Bea said she is alright. – everyone looked confused.

\- What? – Maxine shook her head. – Bea told you that she is alright? She doesn´t know. I called her, but the doctors said she is not going to make it. Bea said goodbye to her.

\- What the hell is going on?! – Boomer yelled, standing next to Maxine shaking.

There were confused and puzzled looks exchanged. Everyone too exhausted and dumbfounded to even comprehend what is happening.

* * *

When lights went out in H3, Kaz Proctor lied on her bed, bruised, tired and altogether emotionally and physically exhausted. What a fucked up life it is here. In twelve hours Allie got attacked, they fought with Bea, they kinda made up, girls wanted her for the Top Dog, Bea told her all is good and now she had to learn that Allie almost died. It is a miracle that she lives. That poor little kid. She was devastated when she thought she lost Bea due to stupid Ferguson. She wiped few escaped tears. It was not just Ferguson´s fault, a pang of guilt stung her. She had a big part in that too. She lied to Bea and manipulated all of them. Now Bea is dead and Allie will follow soon. Kaz Proctor is too old to try and deny it. Allie Novak will die, there is just small chance that she can prevent that. She can try though and she will. That is the only thing she can do now. She wiped the freely running tears down her cheeks when she heard noise from the hallway.

-Kaz! – someone was yelling her name. She barely had time to put on her cold face when the door burst open.

\- What is it? – she barked at the tall pink-haired woman.

\- There is a fight in the bathroom. Hurry up!

\- For christ sake! – Kaz jumped up from the bed and rushed through the door. Her steps were ringing down the hallway as she ran towards the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 2: Bea wakes up

Allie straightened the cover draped over her. It made her tired, she felt better, but still, even a little movement made her very tired. Her body went through enormous stress and it will take a time to recuperate. Especially if she couldn´t get her cure for everything – Bea Smith. Maybe today. Since her arrival back to Wentworth, Liz, Doreen and Sonia visited her every day. All of them together or separately. They should be here soon and maybe this time with Bea. She must be out of the slot soon, at least Allie hoped so. Yesterday Maxine shot a strange look to Liz when she asked about her. Finally, it was Liz and Doreen who showed up today. The door on medical closed behind them and they both stepped closer, Liz right next to her smiling.

\- How are you love?

-I´m great, never better. – she smiled weakly. Liz smiled back at her.

-Do you need anything? Are you sleeping well?

Allie reached out to grab Liz's hand, squeezing it weakly.

\- Where is Bea? – Liz patted her hand and smiled at her.

\- She is alright love, she is in the slot for fighting with Kaz. I told you so. She thought that it was Kaz who attacked you and they had a huge fight. She is in the slot.

Allie shook her head. Something was not right, she could feel it.

-She might be there for awhile. – Doreen added. – Bennett is doing a big cleaning, everything is upside dow. They think officers might be involved in your attack, so they are trying to find out what happened and in the process, they are cleaning up their own shit. Kaz is having trouble to take over the reign. Girls are testing her, there are fights and lot of mess in general. The slot is full.

-How is Maxine?

\- She is as good as she can be under circumstances. She is weak and tired, but that was expected.

Allie nodded.

-Please give her hug for me. - Liz smiled.

– We will. Now, do you want to hear some nice juicy gossip? As Doreen said the place is very busy now, a lot of stuff going on. For example, screws found a huge stash of whiskey at one of Juice´s boys. Yeah, everyone is worried how sober Juice will behave.

Allie had no strength to smile, nor the mood. Something is wrong. She couldn´t really listen to what Liz was saying, her mind drifted away realizing that the pain in her chest she feels is not from the attack, but from missing her Bea.

* * *

Kaz stepped into the H2 unit. Nel or what was her name led her to the corner cell. When she stepped in she saw the small girl from the other day, the bathroom trouble. Simone was her name as she learned. She was curled up on the bed, when she turned, Kaz saw a huge bruise over her left eye.

\- Fuck! – she mumbled. The girl´s lip was split and swollen a little. – What happened?

-Tina happened, what else do you think? – Nel answered as she leaned against the door.

\- I told her to leave you alone.

\- Well, she has trouble hearing as it seems.

-For christ sake! – Kaz hissed.

-What? Can't you handle her? Or the others? What kind of TopDog are you?

\- Shut up Nel! I will deal with Tina, don´t you worry. Did you have another fight about something?

\- No, as I said I have never even talked to her.

-Why is she after you then?

-I told you in the bathroom, I have no idea. Probably because she is crazy, that is why!

Kaz nodded and left the cell, she started to feel anxious and stressed. Events of the last weeks started to take its toll. There is too much shit going on. At least Allie is back, though. She should visit her. Last few days she had to deal with a lot of crap, so she hasn't been to see the young woman. Kaz let out a deep annoyed sigh as she continued walking down the hallway. Truth to be told, she was scared and that was the reason why she kept procrastinating. She screwed up and Allie will let her know that for sure. Or even worse, she will be quiet just looking at her with those sad and disappointed blue eyes. Kaz turned around and made her way towards the medical. This is bugging her too much, she can´t focus like this. First Allie, then she will rest finally, before dealing with that Asian bitch.

* * *

It could have been a nice sunny afternoon, as a matter of fact, it was sunny and afternoon, nowhere near nice, though. Wentworth is full of buzz lately. Since the attack on Allie Novak and Bea Smith lot of things have changed. Security has been tighter. Meaning there were screws everywhere. Old ones, new ones, but the real problem is that they were strict like hell. No one could even breath without being yelled at. But here comes the twist! Tighter security here or there, fights were everyday occurrence now, even theft and all kind of shit like that. Girls were standing around the yard mostly quietly, everyone lost in their conversation. Tina and her crew watched carefully as Juice left her boys and walked towards the door.

She was slowly shuffling down the hallway. Without a top dog, life is easy. She and her boys were fully enjoying it. Due to the frequent troubles during the last few days, a lot of girls looked for security by her side. She cracked a wicked smile, it was working out for her very well.

Suddenly everything went dark for her as someone threw something, probably a shirt over her head. Kick under the knee made her go down and then she felt another kick right into her lower back followed by others. Back, head, side – everywhere. Juice covered her head the best she could and hoped someone will come around as the kicks were strong and she knew trying to fight back would be pointless. After awhile the kicks stopped and for a second she was afraid that she will feel shiv breaking her skin to finish the job, but nothing happened. She laid like that to catch her breathe and make sure the attacker is gone. She moaned in pain, turned on her back and slowly sit up taking the shirt off of her face. She wiped her mouth, blood sticking to her hand. –What the fuck! – she thought.

* * *

Kaz was standing in front of the door watching the young blonde sleeping. She looked small and fragile lying there motionless, her right hand clutching at the cover on her stomach. Her pale skin had a strange glow probably from the lights. Kaz slowly opened the door and stepped in quietly. Allie Novak, no matter what shit happened between them, is the closest thing she has to a daughter. She might have done stupid things, but she loves Allie. She really does, she knew that in her heart. Shame she can´t show it better.

\- What do you want? – Allie´s soft whispers were barely heard in the small medical holding cell.

\- Hey, kid...Kaz´s voice was soft and quivering – How are you feeling?

\- Have been better. – Her voice sounded tired, Kaz smiled. – What do you want?

\- I came to see you. I just...I just wanted to see you, to see if you are alright.

-Why do you even care? - Allie slowly turned her head to look at the older woman.

-Because I love you. – Allie snorted.

\- Right, you have a funny way to show it.

-I´m sorry, - Kaz tried to fight her tears escaping slowly from the corner of her eyes.

\- Where is Bea? How come you are not in the slot too?

-In the slot? – Kaz raised her eyebrows and in that moment Allie knew she was right. Something is going on.

\- Where is Bea?! Tell me the fucking truth! I know you all want to spare me, but guessing is much worse for fuck sake, just say it!

\- She was in a fight with The Freak , she stabbed her, it happened the day you were attacked.

-She is dead for a week and nobody told me that?! - Allie cried out.

 **-** She is not dead! She is in a medicaly induced coma, but she is stable and that is a miracle and a very good sign. It is just a few days since the attack. She suffered very bad injuries, this is standard procedure. She will be alright, don´t worry. Trust me, that woman is a tough bitch. Everyone else would have been dead already, but she is fighting and you know she won´t give up.

Allie tried to suppress a sob but couldn´t. Bea! Her Bea. She knew something was odd. Being angry at the girls was the first thing in her mind, but she knew deep down in her heart she would do the same. She must talk to Maxine, she must know what is going on.

* * *

Will Jackson has been sitting in that so not comfortable hospital chair for almost two hours now. Bea Smith should supposedly to wake up today. At least they gave her the injection two hours ago when he arrived and now they are waiting. The governor sent him to be there after the hospital called them. He had feeling that Bennett is pissed at Bea. Even if they couldn´t see on CCTV what exactly happened because the van blocked the view, but Bennett was sure it was Smith who brought the screwdriver. She didn´t allow any inmate to visit or be with Bea, not even today. Vera Bennett means well, at least in Will Jackson´s books, but he knows very well that she is making a lot of poor judgment calls. He looked at the redhead in front of him, she looks at peace. God knows she deserves it. Bea Smith and destiny are on the warpath all the time. Smith fighting like nobody else he knows, but getting screwed over again and again. Suddenly he noticed some slight movement, her eyelids fluttered and her fingers twitched.

\- Nurse! – Will Jackson jumped up from his chair and ran to alert the doctors. They rushed in quickly taking over the room. He saw as she opened her eyes and tried to move her head. After that, his view was blocked and he has been pushed aside. It all took about twenty minutes. They checked her vitals, asked questions which she answered with a hard effort. They told her about the extent of her injuries, removed a kidney, severe internal damage and lot of blood loss. Then the doctors left and they stayed alone. Will leaned closer to her.

\- Bea, - she blinked, her mouth was dry and her head heavy. - You are something else Smith, you know that right?

\- Ferguson. – she whispered.

\- She was moved, she is gone for good Bea. She is locked up in solitary with no access to almost anyone whatsoever. She is done.

Bea Smith had no idea if this is even good news anymore. She told Ferguson that she won, but well, they both knew it is not the truth. With Allie gone, she can´t win anymore. Never again. She doesn´t even want to. Hand waving in front of her face disturbed her thoughts.

\- Bea, listen to me! – Mister Jackson took her hand. – Bea, Allie is alive. She is alright, she is back in Wentworth. – her eyes went wild. - You were in a medically induced coma for ten days. She got released a few days ago.

\- I have to talk to her.

-I think, we can arrange that. She is in medical. – He took out his phone. – I will call Radcliffe and tell her to pass the phone. But before that. Bea, you know...- he looked into her eyes - you know that you can´t say Bennett let you out.

She nodded, of course, she knew that.

-I will say whatever you want.

He pressed the call button and waited until the nurse picked it up. Bea heard as he mentioned Allie´s name and then there was quiet. Will holding the phone waiting for an answer, while she could hear just her own heart hammering in her chest.

-Hey! Calm down! – he said pointing at the machine nex to her bed. – If the machine goes off, this room will be full of people again.

It is not so easy. Staying calm when you are about to talk with the person you love the most on this earth and whom you already thought for dead. Bea took a deep calming breath, then another. Allie is alive she smiled.

\- One second, - he said and reached towards her with the phone in his hand. Bea took the phone in and placed it to her ear.


	4. Chapter 3: The meeting

Bea Smith sat up and watched as mister Jackson left the room. She was still in pain and still weak, but it is incredible how quickly can one feel better if there is a living young blonde beauty waiting for them. There was still a long way to go, but at least the amount of tubes sticking into and out of her body lessened. She still slept through the day, but when she was up, she felt more lucid and stronger. Especially every other day when it was mister Jackson guarding her. She smiled as the phone rang in her hand, three o´clock.

-Hey, beautiful! – Bea smiled into the phone. – How are you today?

-Great, especially now when I get to hear your voice. It seems stronger. How are you feeling? – Allie asked.

\- Not so bad, must be careful with shifting and moving, it can be painful, but otherwise the pain got better.

-Have you eaten?

\- Yes, ate all my veggies.

\- You are lying!

Bea laughed and then hissed with pain.

-I´m not lying.

Allie smiled, god bless mister Jackson. These phone calls kept her sane. Never mention the first one, that one has been life-saving. They barely talked just cried and mumbled incoherent things, but it meant the world for Allie. She heard that sexy husky voice, it was weak and sometimes hitched, but she knew her Bea was alright, nothing else mattered.

-How is it to be back in the unit? – she heard Bea asking.

\- Girls are fussing, it looks like lazaret there with Maxine and me.

Bea´s voice got softer and quiet.

-They are letting me go tomorrow.

-Are you coming home?

Home? Yes, she kinda felt like that, as strange as it is. Wentworth is home. With Allie it is, Allie is her home.

\- Yes, I´m coming home.

-Can´t wait to see you.

-I feel sick just when I think about it.

-Hey, that is not a nice thing to say. – Allie laughed. – Girls are saying hi by the way. I had to bribe all of them to let me talk to you alone.

\- Glad you did, last time it was crazy, I barely could ask you how you feel and then they hogged the phone.

\- Yes, it was very frustrating, but they needed to hear your voice too.

Bea smiled.

-Not as much as I need hearing yours.

-Awww, you are a sweet talker.

-Allie?

-Yes.

-Be careful.

-I am, don´t worry.

\- Mister Jackson is coming back. – Bea said when she saw his tall figure walking outside her window. – I have to finish.

\- Alright, see you tomorrow!

Bea smiled, „see you tomorrow" sounds really good.

* * *

Kaz was on her way to meet Tina in the kitchen. She rounded the corner, but then she slowed down her steps as she saw Jake Stewart slowly coming out from there. He looked around and altogether acted suspiciously. „What the hell!" They must have some business together, this doesn´t look like some casual walk around the kitchen. Stewart must be on something. Kaz walked into the pantry and saw Tina placing some delivery on the shelves. Asking her about Stewart crossed her mind, but then she decided it will be better to keep it to herself for now. She stepped right into, Tina´s face instead.

\- What the hell do you think you are doing?

\- We have a deal. – Tina smirked.

\- That deal did not include you beating up girls.

\- I´m doing just what is necessary.

\- I´m the top dog! Keep your crew in check, they will do as I say and you too!

Tina snorted.

\- Why do you think women wanted you for the top dog? They maybe listen to you, but they won´t obey you. You are not so strong as Smith or Doyle used to be. You are too blinded, you want to treat them right because of your principles, but you forget one thing. They are here for a reason! No matter what they did if they have murdered someone or stole bread to feed their kids. These women are criminals. You have to treat them like that.

\- Bullshit!

\- We will see, but I think we both now I´m right. Give it up before you get hurt.

\- Are you threatening me?

Tina just made a face at her and continued her work.

* * *

Bea opened her eyes as soon as she heard the door open. She was waiting for this moment for hours now. Afer they brought her back, she had to go through all kinds of procedures until she finally could be settled in a medical holding cell. Then it was lunch time and now finally she had visitors.

The first person she saw was Liz, then Maxine followed by Sonia and Doreen with Boomer.

-Where is Allie? – she croaked trying to sit up.

\- Hey there, calm down! She is alright! – Liz said pushing her back down on the bed. – We just wanted to see you too, so we made a deal. We are first and then she will come after us so you two can have some privacy.

\- Alone? She can´t come alone! Never leave her alone!

-She won´t be alone, no worries! I will escort her. – Liz squeezed her hand. – She is never alone Bea, don´t worry.

Bea lied back down on the bed and relaxed. It was really nice to see the girls. They told her all the juicy gossip and about how is Allie doing. About Maxine´s treatment and the new girls. She loved to have them around, it was really nice to see those familiar faces, but she couldn´t help it. Her mind was drifting towards Allie. She wanted to see her, to touch her, to make sure she was alive and alright. She craved those blue eyes.

Thank god the girls knew she needed her Alliecat and left as soon as everyone of them made sure she is indeed alive and the same as before. Liz smiled at her and told her that she will be back soon with Allie. So, Bea Smith now just lied there and looked up at the ceiling. Trying to keep calm and collected, it was successful just until the moment when she heard the iron gate open. She focused her attention on the window. It was like lightening. The sight of Allie Novak´s slim figure hit her right into her anyway damaged gut. Allie smiled and Bea felt warmth spread through her body. It was not a dream. She is alive and well.

As the door closed, Allie turned around smiling like thousand suns.

\- Where is Liz?

-Still not ruling by the charm, do you, Bea. – Allie stepped next to the bed taking Bea´s hand into hers. Her eyes closed at the touch and she let out a deep almost moaning like breath.

\- I told them not to let you...- she was interrupted by a pair of lips pressing on hers. She squeezed the soft hand which was holding hers and smiled into the kiss fully enjoying it. Allie was kissing her for minutes, gently and softly. She felt wetness on her cheeks some falling from Allie´s eyes and her own mixing together. Their lips caressing each other with love. Allie pulled back.

\- Liz escorted me to the gate and she will be back for me. Hey! Bea no, you will hurt yourself! – Allie yelped and tried to resist the pull.

\- I will be ok, just come here, please... – Bea pleaded. Allie obeyed and carefully climbed on the bed curling up next to the older woman.

\- Tell me if I hurt you. – Allie slowly placed her arm on Bea´s chest and Bea wrapped both her arms around her, pulling her close.

\- I´m alright. – she said as she felt a new wave of tears swelling in her eyes. Allie´s grip tightened and then she felt her shaking. Bea kissed her head and whispered.

\- Shhh, don´t cry, everything is alright. We are alright.

They were both quiet for a little while. Just holding each other and enjoying being in each other arms.


	5. Chapter 4: Visits

A small content smile settled on Allie Novak's face, she was drawing tiny circles on Bea's arm. This was the new normal for them, at least in the past four days. She came to visit every afternoon as soon as it was possible. Climbing on the bed, wrapping her arm around Bea's chest while her head was nestled on her shoulder. Allie wished they could stay like this forever. Bea's arms around her waist felt like heaven and the safest harbor.

\- What will happen now? – she asked.

\- What do you mean?

\- When they let you back into the general. – Allie lifted her head and turned to face the older woman.

\- I have to stay here until Monday, doc said so. Then I can go back, but I will be off duty for a couple of weeks and I will have some check-ups. Here in medical and in the hospital too.

\- Good. –Allie smiled. – But what about us?

\- What do you mean? Everything will be like before. Why do you ask, do you want to dump me?

\- No silly, just have been thinking. – She bit her lips nervously. - They will ask you to be the Top Dog again.

\- Why do you think so? – Bea asked.

\- I know so, some of the women approached me already asking about you and your plans. They are desperate Bea, the whole place is a mess. Kaz has no authority at all.

\- What is Bennett doing about it?

\- Nothing, she is too busy cleaning up between screws. I assume she is focusing on them before she does something.

\- Are you safe? Is H1 safe?

\- Yes, there is one guard all the time in front of the unit and the girls are always with me.

\- I'm not sure if they can protect you. Maxine is in bad shape thanks to the chemo and the others are useless.

\- Maxine took care of that.

\- Really?

\- Yes, she got two big butches from H2 follow me everywhere.

Bea laughed.

\- Don't laugh, it's not funny!

\- I should be jealous but it is too funny.

\- It's not funny!

\- Yes, it is! Makes me feel better too. After this fiasco, I have to try harder to keep you safe. Don't want to ever screw up again.

\- Hey, you didn't screwed up! Stop blaming yourself, it was me who was stupid enough to go there alone. You told me not go anywhere by myself. I should have waited for you. It was not your fault.

\- I will never leave you alone again – never.

Bea exclaimed as she pulled Allie closer, resting her chin on the top of her head. It felt good, so peaceful. Bea could imagine staying like this forever. Having Allie wrapped around her like this, feeling her breath on her chest and feeling her soft skin under her fingers. It was perfection. Made her forget where she was and about the mess she was in.

 **-** Hmmm…. – Allie, stirred and hummed quietly.

\- What?

\- Nothing, just thinking.

\- About what?

\- About what we did before all this happened.

\- What we did? What do… - she wanted to ask "What do you mean?", but it was not necessary after Allie lifted her head and placed her chin on Bea's chest wiggling her eyebrows. Bea blushed and swallowed. Everything happened so quickly, she was in shock and then in pain and stress. Just after moving back here to Wentworth medical she felt calm and collected enough to let her mind wander and think about more pleasurable things than death, danger, and troubles what awaits them.

\- Ah, alright, I see. – she said.

\- I think about it often. – Allie smirked.

\- Really?

\- Hmm, yes, often. – Allie nodded and moved her hand from Bea's arm to her chest. – I think about it every time when talks about you being top dog again or war with Tina, conspiracies about screws gets too overwhelming. – She licked her lips smiling. – Then I think about that afternoon.

Bea tightened her grip on the blonde, her left arm curling around her waist and squeezing. Allie is so positive all the time, so cheerful and happy. It seems that she has pink glasses on her cute nose and that the world is just joy and happiness for her. But Bea knows about her past and knows how hard the young woman worked to find her place in the world. Allie Novak is not naïve, she knows very well about how dangerous their position is. She knows that their lives are at stake all the time and yet she still chose to see the bright side of everything. She is strong and stubborn. The exact reasons why Bea fell for her.

\- Alright, I get it, thinking about how I stepped down as top dog cheers you up.

Allie chuckled.

\- No, silly! You well know what I mean.

\- I think you have to refresh my memory.

Bea teased. She might be not comfortable talking about sex, but she knew it will cheer up the blonde for sure. Allie groaned. Of course, Bea will choose this time for little teasing. But they can't go down that road, so she opted to be serious this time, she smiled brightly.

\- I have never experienced anything like that before. I felt my soul melting into yours. It was incredible.

Bea felt her heart speed up. Yes, it was incredible. Everything involving Allie Novak is incredible. She ran her knuckles over Allie's smooth cheek and then pulled her close for a slow, loving and meaningful kiss.

* * *

Lu, at least that is how Tina called her, walked out from the showers with a towel in her hand. Her wet hair left a small spot on her white shirt. She didn't really cared, kept walking down the hallway. She flexed her left arm as she turned right, into the passage to their block. It was sore since yesterday, she must have pulled it when she was trying to put away that new stash of gear. She was in a hurry, lifting fairly heavy boxes with meat. Suddenly her knee gave out after a hard kick. She fell down and before she could have turned around she felt another painful kick, this time into her back. She tried to jump quickly on her feet, but it was halted by another painful kick this time into her jaw. That was the last thing she remembered. 

* * *

Liz knocked on the door before stepping in as she saw Bea looking at her and smiling. She looked good under circumstances. Very weak and fragile, but her color looked more healthy and her eyes more vivid.

\- How are you feeling?

\- That is a loaded question. I don't really know. – Bea smiled at her. – Physically it is not so bad, getting better every day. Still in pain, but it beats being dead for sure. But my head, shit Liz everything is so fucked up!

\- I know love, I know.

\- Are you guys safe? Allie said it is wild west out there.

\- Things are rough, but we can manage. I'm afraid that it will get worse before it can get better. You know how the women are, they are bitches. Proctor and Tina have already bad blood between them. Proctor is weak, can't do shit, she has just a big mouth and blinded brain. Tina is playing with her since she realized that she is no help for her.

Bea looked into her eyes and said seriously.

\- You can tell everyone, I'm not interested in being the Top Dog again. They wanted me gone just a few weeks ago. I never wanted that position. It's hard Liz. You know what was going on. It was crazy how they treated me. Some of them were using me to take care of their every problem. Asking me to bash someone just because they bumped each other in the hallway or if they husband didn't write them too often and shit like that. I'm not a magician or Santa Claus. The Freak and Tina for example. They were putting women's lives at risk and some bitches were bothering me because their special brand of tea was missing. I have enough! They have never seen the good things I have done. Just kept second guessing my decisions. They are acting like kids and then they are angry when they get scolded. I don't need that shit!

Liz nodded and reached for her hand, taking it and squeezing.

\- I know, I know. Don't you worry, we will manage.

They both knew it won't be so easy. The transition will take time and they will have to fight before everything settles into some sort of normal.

\- Is Allie eating properly? Please make sure she does, get her some extra veggies and fruit. I will pay you back as soon as I can.

\- I will do that, seriously Bea, don't worry about stuff like this.

\- How is Maxine coping?

\- She is good, at least as good as she can be. I think she really liked to be the Top Dog because she is bossing everyone around and taking care of things.

They both laughed.

\- Really, she got some girls to follow Tina and Proctor, so she knows what they are up to. She is gathering intel better like James Bond. And I'm sure Allie told you about those two big dykes she hired as bodyguards for her.

\- I heard about that.

\- Don't worry about her love, she is safe and taken care off. I promise you that.

\- Thank you! – Bea smiled. She couldn't wait to be released back to general, but the news made her worried. She is still very weak and will be for next couple of weeks even months. Getting her scalp would be number one priority for every aspiring Top Dog wannabe. She must come up with some plan how to keep Allie and the girls safe. Make sure they are out of the battlefield.


	6. Chapter 5: Never again

Allie has closed the door behind herself and smiled at the redhead who just sat up on the bed. Bea looked much better than a week ago. Of course, she lost a lot of weight, it was visible on her face a little bit, but she had healthy color and altogether had a healthy vibe. The way she moved or talked showed more strength than before.

\- Hey you! – Allie leaned down to kiss the older woman. It was a long lingering hello kiss. – Have to say, I'm surprised that you are still in your gown. I thought you would pull one of your stunts and ask the nurse to change your clothes.

Bea smiled at her gorgeous blonde.

\- She is not my type. – Bea whispered – She wears too much makeup.

Allie's brows shot up in playful glare.

\- Your type? Excuse me miss „I'm not gay." Since when do you have a type?

Bea chuckled and reached for Allie's hand. Their fingers automatically intertwined and Bea pulled Allie closer.

\- To be honest with you. I have a type for a fairly long time by now. Since the day I saw one young blonde walking into H1 stating she is Allie Novak.

Allie scrunched her nose.

\- That wasn't a very good entrance, was it? You have no idea how scared I was!

\- Scared?

\- Hell yeah! I had a big crush on you outside and when I saw you here for the first time, geez Bea, you walked past me in the hallway and I froze on the spot. I think it took me five minutes to come to my senses and move again. – Allie ran her finger over Bea's cheek. - And you haven't even noticed me by the way. You were so gorgeous! Strutting like the queen you are with your minions around. Strength, power, and authority oozed from you. You were everything I have expected and so much more. So yes, when Kaz told me to find you, I almost pissed myself.

\- Minions? Really?

Allie's eyes bulged.

\- Don't tell that to Liz and Maxine, please!

Bea chuckled.

\- Help me change and let's get out of here.

Allie smiled. She couldn't wait to have Bea back in H1. Cuddling on a small bed in the privacy of Bea's cell, that sounds like a dream. She grinned, yes, a girl don't need much to be happy if she has someone so perfect as Bea Smith to love.

* * *

Allie caressed with her thumbs the hands wrapped around her waist. It was a lovely sunny afternoon and they were all out in the yard. She was straddling the bench, leaning back into Bea who was sitting in the same position behind her with her arms wrapped around the young blonde, holding her close. They were turned towards the basketball court watching the others. Bea turned her head from Allie's shoulder where it was resting and kissed her cheek.

\- That is really fun to watch.

\- I can't keep my eyes of Sonia. – Allie giggled. – How can she move so fancy even while playing basketball?

Bea giggled too, nuzzling her cheek against Allie's who smiled. Life is crazy. She is locked up in a prison with a double murderer cuddling her and she never felt more content and happy.

\- I have to go to the bathroom. – Allie reluctantly took the warm hands from her stomach and placed them on Bea's thighs. – Don't move I will be back soon.

\- No way! I'm coming with you! – Bea tried to stand up but Allie pushed her back as she stood up herself.

\- Just stay and relax. I will call Boomer with me. – she said and waved to the mentioned woman. Bea just smiled.

\- Hurry back, I miss you already.

\- Aww, you are real sweet talker Smith. – Allie chuckled, turned around and walked towards the entrance looking over at Boomer who was crossing the yard. Bea watched them with a smile. She more sensed than heard someone approaching her. She turned to the other side just in time to see Kaz walking over.

\- May I sit down? – she asked.

Bea nodded. They were staring at each other for few seconds in silence. Bea had trouble to decide how she felt about Kaz. Honestly, she thought that Kaz is crazy and no good at all. She preached one thing and acted differently. At least in Bea's books what she did to Allie was int the same category as abuse from a man. Gender doesn't matter, using someone, playing with them is not what a normal person does.

\- I heard that some of the women have trouble with the transition. – Bea broke the silence.

\- Yeah, we can say that not going to deny it.

„She is not lying now at least." – Bea thought. Kaz Proctor has only one good thing going on for her and that is Allie Novak. Bea remembered how good it felt to punch the old blonde. She would love to have another go at it.

\- I heard that some of the women have approached you about being the Top Dog again.

\- Yes, they did. – Bea straightened her back. – And I told them to piss off. I'm not interested. They wanted me gone, you wanted me gone. Never mention that I have never wanted to be the top dog. Never! Circumstances forced me to take the position, but I never wanted it. I'm done! My only priority now is to keep Allie happy and safe until she gets out. Nothing else matters.

Kaz nodded and looked around cautiously.

\- Tina is hard to handle. She is going behind my back.

\- What have you expected?

\- And someone is beating the women up. I have no idea who or why. First Juice and now that Asian woman.

\- This is a maximum security prison. Women here have no halo or wings Kaz.

Proctor's eyes suddenly locked on something behind her and Bea knew that Allie must be walking across the grass. Probably with a very angry expression on her face. At least the look on Proctor's face paled a bit and she looked very uneasy.

\- I think that you have bothered her enough. – Allie's voice sounded uncharacteristically cold.

\- We are just talking. – Kaz tried to keep her cool.

\- Same difference, time for you to go. – Allie walked next to Bea and glared daggers at the older blonde.

\- You can't be angry with me forever.

Allie felt the anger piling up in her. She loved Kaz, she still probably does, but that woman has some nerves.

\- You caused us so much pain deliberately! I won't forget it!

\- Allie. – Bea reached out for her hand. Their fingers and palms instantly holding each other in a soft grip.

\- No! Fuck sake! I can try to be civil with her, but I don't want her near you or myself!

What were you even talking about? Did she want to force you to be the Top Dog? Or she just sat down and started telling you some made up the story again.

Allie kept her voice low, but the anger was oozing from her whole being. Kaz threw few glances between them and then she stood up and walked away. Obviously they were done for today.

* * *

It was around five o'clock when the silence was interrupted by the sirens.

A few minutes later the speaker called code black and the prison shut down immediately. The lock down found Liz, Boomer, and Maxine in H1. Sonia and Doreen must have been stuck somewhere else. Allie and Bea were at the medical. Bea needed fresh bandages.

The loud beeping noise of the sirens stopped after five minutes. Maxine and Boomer came out from Maxine's cell and sat down on the sofa. From there they can follow better what is happening outside and know when the lockdown will be lifted. Liz came out of her cell soon after and went to make tea for herself. She was about to pour the boiling water over it when a guard walked over checking up on them. Liz stepped closer to the iron bars.

\- Mister Wallace? What happened?

The guard barely turned to her, just stared in front of himself.

\- Someone OD-d down in the basement.

\- Oh, my god! Again?!

\- Yeah, looks like one of your smart mates brought bad stash.

\- Can you tell us who was it? – Maxine called out from the couch.

\- I don't know, haven't been there and it was not announced yet.

\- Thank you. – Liz said and walked back to the kitchen to finish her tea.

\- This is getting out of hand. – Maxine said.

\- Juice and that Asian deserved that beating whoever did that. But girls dying because of bad gear, that is just not right. – Liz said as she walked to the couch and joined the others.

\- Do you think that people will try to hurt us? Now when Bea is not the Top Dog anymore? – Boomer asked quietly. – You know, I bashed few people.

\- Few? – Maxine tried hard not to laugh. This is a valid observation. Sure they made few enemies during past years. Boomer winced.

\- Ehhh, you know, feeeeew...

\- I don't think that we should be worried. Bea still has authority, maybe she is not the top dog, but the women are cautious. They know if something happened to any of us Bea would take revenge no matter what.

\- Yeah, that is true. But still, let's be careful and see how will this fold out.

Liz started sipping her tea. Numb silence has fallen ever the unit. The girls were lost in their own thoughts.

After thirty minutes of commotion, the lockdown was lifted and the women could go back to their cells or to their shifts.

* * *

Allie tied the belt on her robe tighter as they walked down the hallway. Trying to look as cool and collected as Bea. She glanced at the older woman who was walking next to her. Her back straight, her steps self-assured and her expression confident with a soft smile on her lips. They just took a shower and it didn't happen at all like Allie imagined how it would be to share the stall for the first time.

 _\- This is not exactly how I have imagined our first shower together._

 _\- What is wrong with it?_

 _\- Hmmm, what about Boomer standing guard in front of the door. Or the fact that I'm standing behind you solely as a safety tool._

 _Bea laughed loud._

 _\- I'm enjoying myself actually. This is the first time you wash my hair._

 _\- Awww, right! Can't believe that you are the one thinking positively!_

 _\- Must be with the fact that you are thinking with your gutter. Shower equals to sex in your mind._

 _\- I think it does. – she shrugged – Can you blame me?! You are all hot and wet right now._

She smiled at the memory. At the end, it was not so bad. Lost deep in her thoughts she almost ran into Boomer who stopped in front of them and turned around.

\- What made you grin like that Allie? That shower must have been really hot assuming from how red your cheeks are. – Boomer giggled and turned towards H1 with Allie and Bea catching up with her.

\- Trust me Booms you don't want to know. It would keep you up all night. – Allie winked and glanced at Bea, but the older woman never blinked. She must be tired, otherwise, she would protest against talk like this. They walked into H1. Liz, Maxine, and Doreen were in some kind of deep conversation. Boomer rushed to them and plopped down next to Maxine. Before Allie and Bea could reach their cell door Doreen called after them.

\- Hey, Bea! What are you going to do with Tina?

Bea stopped in her track and shrugged.

\- Nothing.

\- She brought bad stash in Bea. – Doreen continued. - Are you going to let Kaz handle it?

\- I'm not „letting" her to do it, she will do it because she is the Top Dog.

\- She can't handle it, Bea.

\- I'm not the Top Dog anymore and I won't be ever.

\- People are out of mind, they fight and get bashed up. Drugs are all over the place and we really don't need another OD.

\- Not my problem. – Bea stated calmly.

\- It is, I know you care about these women Bea. – Liz said.

Beas jaws tightened.

\- I did care and maybe I still do, but what about them, huh? Who cared about me when I needed it?! When I was begging you to help me?! I was all alone! Alone against Tina, Juice, and The Freak!

I have never complained, tried my best to handle everything. What did I get for it? You! – she turned to Doreen. - You turned your back on me for fucking conjugal and because I shaved Tasha's head. I saved her from cracked skull and some broken bones. Do you even get it, Doreen?! You wanted a soft Top Dog, here you go!

Bea had no idea how that anger came out all at once. She felt better, though. It was good to get it off her chest. She felt a soft hand slipping into hers, squeezing and pulling towards her cell.

\- Good night you all! – Allie opened the door and tugged her once more. – We will talk in the morning. – She smiled at them and felt relieved when she saw Maxine and Liz smiling back.

\- Good night you two! – Sonia said first, trying to ease the tension. Maxine and Liz followed.

\- Good night!

Boomer waved at them mumbling a "good night" too. Doreen didn't want everyone's attention on her, so she said quick good night too, looking right into Bea's eyes. Then she lowered her head, showing remorse and most of all signalling that she got the message. Bea replied with a tired smile and then walked inside her cell after Allie.

* * *

As soon as the door closed behind them with a soft thud Bea slouched her shoulders and let out a deep sigh.

\- I'm sorry.

\- You don't have to apologize to me.

Allie replied stepping closer and offering her a hug with open arms. Bea instantly stepped forward into the warm embrace.

\- I actually think that you are right. I know that there are some circumstances and excuses. But in some way, they all let you down. They took you, the peace and the good times granted.

\- Do you find me sexy even without my minions?

Bea managed to ask with a straight face making Allie erupting into a loud laughter.

\- Hell yeah! This lone wolf thing is hot too. – she pulled the redhead towards the bed - Come on! Cuddle with me.

They laid down and wrapped themselves around each other.

Bea was lying on her left side, her eyes closed, a soft smile set on her lips. She nuzzled her head more into Allie's shoulder and softly squeezed her waist. Her right arm was draped over the young woman her fingers flexing a little over the soft cotton shirt.

She pressed her nose to the warm velvety skin on Allie's shoulder, inhaling in deeply, enjoying the wave of calmness and peace washing over her instantly. Bea's smile got wider and she all but hummed with delight.

Allie came into her life not even a year ago, but now, lying here, feeling so content and happy even with thirteen painful stab wounds all over her abdomen, Bea couldn't imagine or remember how her life without the young blonde looked like.

Her eyes reminded closed as her fingers slowly started moving. First, they just caressed the soft tummy underneath them. A few minutes later, though, they have started moving back, sliding over Allie's midsection. Smoothing the crumpled t-shirt and then the fingers spread out hovering over her soft belly.

Bea pressed herself more into the young woman, quickly kissing her cheek before settling back into her previous position. She kept her eyes closed, it was relaxing and Bea was sure she will drift off soon, but until then she continued languidly tracing patterns over Allie's abdomen. Two fingers started walking upwards over Allie's torso between her breasts to her collarbone. Reaching her neck Bea felt the body next to her shake with soft laughter.

\- What are you doing? - Allie asked. Bea grinned.

\- Nothing, sleep. – She said as she traced her finger along the hem of Allie's shirt. The pad of her finger lazily sliding on the creamy skin. Allie's laughter stopped and she closed her eyes, her face sporting a happy grin. Bea continued her journey up to Allie's jaw, tracing her chin and cheekbones, up her temple over her forehead, down the nose and then again.

Her finger has taken the same course. Chin, cheekbones, temple, forehead and nose, but this time her finger landed on a pair of soft lips. Bea felt Allie smiling under her touch and lifted her head, moving it back a little so she could watch the blonde. Her finger ghosted over those soft and god knows how tasty lips.

Bea grinned knowingly, she has to move along, she can't linger there as tempting as it is. Surely Allie is just about to bite into her finger or planning to suck it into her mouth and she really doesn't want any distraction. So, she dragged it over that beautiful neck, between her breast back to her tummy. Bea leant in closer, placing her lips to Allie's cheek, lingering there for a while before peppering it with soft kisses. Allie instantly turned her head and their lips locked in a sweet kiss.

They were lying like that, kissing and relaxing for five minutes or so when Allie felt two fingers walking up her body again, but this time, they didn't move up to her neck. They stopped in the valley between her breasts. She felt as Bea's knuckles caressed the underside of her left breast before her fingers started running circles aiming to get to her nipples. Allie felt her breath hitch and she stirred.

\- Bea... - she said halfway moaning hallway questioning.

\- Shhhhh... – Bea smiled at her, brown eyes gazing into the blue ones before kissing her again. Their lips pressing together, tongues darting out to taste and lick.

Bea palmed Allies left breast, her thumb circling and rubbing the hardening nipple.

\- We have to... – Allie started but she was silenced by a kiss.

\- We are alright. – Bea said sliding her tongue into Allie's mouth brushing against hers as she gently squeezed the soft mound in her hand. – Just let go. I need to feel you.

Bea's hand moved lower and slipped under the hem of her sweatpants. Her fingers teasing around, sliding from side to side caressing her lower belly. Allie was sure she will spontaneously combust within few seconds. Bea moved from kissing her neck to sucking on her earlobe. Hot breath in her ear making her tremble. She had a hard time breathing as Bea's fingers were roaming over her panties now. Bea moved her palm lower, her hand covering Allie's pubic bone and clit for few seconds.

They kissed slowly, Bea's fingers twitched and pushed down a little bit. Allie let out the long breath she was holding, her left hand moved under the pillow grasping at it hard. She felt as Bea pulled her hand up and slid her fingers under her panties, not halting going back right where it was. She moved her fingers, grazing the smooth skin underneath them.

Allie's body jerked.

\- Spread your legs. – the husky voice commanded and Allie felt a gush of wetness instantly flooding out of her. She obeyed with a deep breath, getting herself ready for another wave of pleasure as soon as Bea's hand touches her. She was right. Strong hand palmed her wet mound and she felt the fire in her belly exploding and spreading through her body finally ending between her thighs. Her hand grasped the older woman's neck pulling her close for a searing kiss.

Every doubt and concern Allie had were gone. Bea won't get exhausted, it won't last long. Actually, it is a miracle that she is still holding on. She felt one finger probing near her entrance. Bea gathered up some wetness, then slowly dragged her finger between Allie's lips up to her clit. The blonde moaned loudly. Bea started sliding her index and middle finger along her wet lips with her clit gently pinned between them.

Allie bucked under her ministrations. She was close, really close. She placed her hand on top of Bea's and pushed down. Bea understood. Moved her hand further, even if it was hard in Allie's tight panties, and slid easily two fingers inside the blonde. Allie panted heavily. She turned towards Bea pulling her for a kiss. Her hand was still on top of Bea's, both moving in sync with Allie's hips. Allie smiled into the kiss.

Saying that she was near the edge or that she was just about crash over it, is not accurate. This feels more like surfing on a huge wave of pleasure, like a constant orgasm ending with a powerful release and it was here. Bea couldn't really move her fingers, she just pushed as deep as she could, pressing her fingers upwards to massage Allie's inner walls and pushed her palm down her clit. Her hand moved in rhythm with Allie's hips and it didn't take long. She felt Allie clenching around her fingers in a powerful orgasm. Allie stopped kissing her and just slumped down after her body stopped jerking.

Bea kissed her and wanted to move her hand, but Allie stopped her.

\- Wait, not yet. – she panted and rubbed the hand still buried inside her. Bea kissed her again, their lips meeting softly. She watched the younger woman - she is so beautiful. Face flushed, chest heaving and her swollen lips smiling.

\- That was... I... – Allie shook her head. Stifled giggle rocked her body, she looked into Bea's eyes kissing her and wrapping one arm around her neck holding her close. She squeezed Bea´s hand with the other. – Hmm, I don't think that I will let you take that hand away. Just feels too good. – Allie hummed, her eyes closing as she pressed her lips to the ones smiling at her.

\- We can stay like this until morning, but I'm not sure if we can go like this for breakfast.

Bea deadpanned and Allie laughed. There is no way she could love this woman more.


	7. Chapter 6: Lousy Top Dog

It was right after the dinner, some of the women went for a shower, some already turned into their units to have a quiet evening in and few still went on with their thing as studying in the library or visiting their friends. Wentworth has been quiet as quiet as prison can be. Guards just changed shifts, Jake Stewart fixed his belt and radio before turning the corner, quickly walking down the hallway.

He turned right towards the H3 at the end but turned to the other side when he spotted something with the corner of his eye. At the end of the corridor leading to the laundry room, there was something after second glance better to say someone lying on the ground. Jake quickly walked over, finding a small brunette in a puddle of blood, she was alive, though. She groaned and tried to lift her head. Jake pressed the button on his radio.

\- Sierra two needs medical assistance in the south-east corridor. Bring a gurney, we have an injured inmate near the laundry room.

He squatted down next to the woman. She had a big gash on her forehead, blood running down her face and her shirt was soaked too, making hard to see if there were any other injuries. Jake recognized her, she is the small brunette from Proctor's crew.

\- Try not to move. – he said. - You are Mel, from Proctors crew, right? - The woman nodded. – Alright, just hold on, help is on the way. - He stood up and looked around. The spot was perfect, dark corner, quiet with cameras far away. They probably won't show anything useful. Smart, he smiled.

* * *

Bea halfheartedly listened to Liz and Doreen gossiping about current events keeping the occupants of Wentworth busy and curious. These days the gossip is focused on the mysterious woman who is bashing everyone and on upcoming wars. At least threats were thrown around three times a day. Old grudges were pulled out on the light and everyone wanted to gain something from this chaos masked as democracy.

\- What the hell? – Liz stared suddenly behind Bea's back. Everyone turned their heads. One of Juice's boys had someone, it was hard to see whom in a headlock. She started to land punches on her torso with her free hand. The whole yard has been watching, nobody tried to step in.

\- What is that about? – Doreen whispered, maybe she thought talking aloud will land her a punch too.

\- God knows, these days girls don't really need a reason. – Maxine said.

The scuffling women were on the ground now. Fists flying, kicks landing where they could reach. Just by now guards arrived, trying to separate them.

\- Smith! – Bea heard her name echo from the yard walls. She looked around and spotted the governor behind the fence. She looked angry what is not a surprise, her job is at the stake and the prison is a mess. And that mess is bigger and bigger with each day. She waved at her to come closer, so she did. Bea stopped in front of her.

\- Smith, what is going on is really bad for the prison. I hope you realized that?

\- I do, of course, I do. Women are on loose. They get bashed and they are dying. The slot is full and everyone is on edge.

\- So, what do you think we should do?

\- We? I'm not the governor. I can't solve your problems.

\- Don't be difficult Smith, you have to...

\- I don't have to do anything. I'm not your guard dog anymore. I'm sure you know that Proctor is the Top Dog so why you don´t call her and talk to her. She is in charge now.

\- It doesn't look like she is in charge. We can't just watch how the women die.

Bea shrugged.

\- That is not my problem. Women have spoken, they wanted her.

\- I don't know why are you so stubborn about this. We both know that the only one who could bring peace is you.

\- Then something is really wrong with this institution governor.

They glared at each other for few seconds, before Bea turned around and walked away. She has really enough of this. She carried her fair share of prison the prison troubles. She almost let the prison politics to kill her, she deserves little peace now.

* * *

Bea took advantage of the commotion and after her talk with Bennett she disappeared. She was supposed to wait for Allie in the yard, but with the ongoing events, it was better not to. So, she walked down the hallway leading to the kitchen. She has seen few other girls from Kaz's crew pass her, but not Allie. She opened the door finding Allie cleaning the tables.

-Hey! – she smiled.

\- Hey! – Allie answered with a smile lifting her head to look at her. - What brought you here?

\- You.

\- Awww, - Allie smiled and stopped wiping the table.

\- And Bennett, we just had an interesting chat, had to go away.

Allie scrunched her nose.

\- That was the wrong thing to say, you know that, right?

Bea let her eyes gaze over the blonde.

\- I would kiss that pout of your mouth if I could.

Allie lifted her eyes towards the cameras.

\- We still have the equipment room. – she winked. Bea stepped closer and slid her arm around her pulling her flush against her body. She leant close.

\- Fuck that. – she whispered before capturing Allie's lips in a hard kiss. She tugged on the younger

Woman' s bottom lip, then sucking the other between her lips. Allie couldn't help herself, her mouth opened making clear what she wanted and it was granted immediately. Soft, warm and wet tongue instantly brushed against hers sliding into her mouth and swirling around. Allie moaned as she felt her body shudder, unbelievable how strong reactions she has every time Bea touches her.

Actually, touch is not needed. It is unbelievable how her body reacts even if she just think about her redhead. They pulled apart and Allie knew she must have a stupid grin on her face. She felt dizzy and the world seemed blurry, except those gorgeous brown eyes.

\- Well, how are you? – she choked out. Bea raised her eyebrows in confusion.

\- What?

\- Nothing, I just... – she stepped out of the embrace and continued wiping the tables. – have to finish this.

Allie slapped herself mentally, it was a huge slap on the forehead. „How are you?" what the actual hell. She scrubbed the table with a force trying to regain her common sense. - Tell me what was that with Bennett?

Bea grinned, Allie was flushed and mumbling just after one fairly small kiss.

\- Just the usual. She is mad because of the OD's.

\- I bet she is. What about those bashings?

\- We haven't talked about it, she just mentioned that the whole situation is bad.

\- Who do you think it is?

\- I have no idea. But I assume we can rule newbies out, she knows the place very well. She is smart and sneaky, that rules lot of women out too.

Allie laughed and went for the mop.

\- So far she is bashing the right girls, so I have no interest to even think about it. Until she leaves H1 alone, I don't care.

Bea started putting the chairs on the tables.

\- So, you are really not going after Tina either?

\- No, why should I? Do, you think I should?

\- I have never said that. I stand by you whatever you decide to do. But I won't lie, I'm happy that you think about it and about what it could cause.

Bea let out a long breath.

\- Yeah, I really don't want to get into something again. We have been through so much shit lately. I don't have a crew to back me up, there is no need to get involved.

They finished up the cleaning. Allie took off her apron and wrapped her arm around Bea, who asked.

\- Where to now? Do you want to go to the yard?

\- Maybe later, now we should retire into one of our cells?

\- You talk like a princess.

\- I´m with a queen, I think I am one.

\- Former queen, but yes, you are most definitely my princess.

\- Bea Smith! For someone who is not gay, you really know how to treat a woman. Charming, full of cheesy compliments and exceptionally good in bed.

Bea laughed and pulled the blonde closer kissing her cheek. They hurriedly left the kitchen. Making their way quickly to H1.

* * *

Vera Bennett watched through the glass the sleeping form in the medical bed. Nurse Radcliffe turned around and nodded at her, Vera looked that way and saw Proctor approaching with a guard. The older blonde stopped next to her, her eyes instantly landing on the small woman lying on the bed.

\- Have to say, I don't recall such a lousy Top Dog as you are. – Bennett said. – She is from your crew, isn't she?

Kaz nodded, her eyes glistening with tears, she was looking at the battered woman feeling her chest tighten at the sight.

\- How come that people get away bashing your crew members?

\- Don't you try to blame it on me! It is your fault!

\- No, it is not! – Vera stepped closer to her. – You always thought that you can run this prison better than me or anyone else. It is time to prove it.

Kaz snorted.

\- I´m telling you, Proctor, if you can't keep the women in check then I will have to do it. I will take all your privileges, order frequent cell tosses and we will lock up earlier.

\- That will make them more angry don't you think?

\- Yes, but I have no other option. We will see how long they will last. I will make sure that the most troublesome will get charged with something and get more time. I can assure you that I will find a way to fix this, but there will be a lot of bad blood and collateral damage. Is that what you want?

Kaz shakes her head. She hasn't slept properly for weeks now. This is not going the way she had imagined. She knew Tina might try something and that she could cause trouble, but she was surprised by the others. Everyone suddenly started acting like major bitches. And by the looks of it, she can add Bennett to her long list of problems.

* * *

Doreen and Sonia were sitting at the table, the older woman making Doreen´s nails. They were quietly talking. Liz made her place in the chair reading some magazine. It was a quiet evening, just one hour left until the count. Girls were enjoying the peaceful quiet in H1. Bea is sitting in the right corner of the couch.

She balanced her sketch pad on her bend right leg. She held it down with her drawing hand because the other was occupied. Allie was lying beside her fully engrossed in some book with one leg on Bea´s left thigh. The temptation to place her hand on the smooth skin just above Allie´s socks was too hard to resist. She rather fought with the dangling sketch pad than to pass the opportunity to touch Allie. Bea had no idea if she paid more attention to her right hand or left.

\- Bea, - Liz called her name. – someone is here to see you.

Bea lifted her head. She never heard anyone coming or Liz talking to her. Her eyes landed on the older woman walking from the gate closer to the table. She knew her, saw her few times mostly in the yard.

She was in her fifties probably, no tats or crazy hair. She looked like one of the decent ones. Bea lifted her hand and placed down the sketch pad. She stood up and walked closer to the woman. Putting herself between the visitor and Allie just in case.

\- I´m sorry to bother you, Bea. – the woman said looking little at unease. – May I have a word with you?

Bea nodded and pointed back to the gate. They walked away so they could have privacy but still being close enough to be safe. Bea felt Allie´s eyes on her and just hoped that in case this woman tries something funny Liz will grab her before she can run and get herself killed too. The older woman smiled at her, though.

\- I´m really sorry coming after you with this. But I need help, we have troubles with Hana, you know that big tall girl with the huge cross tattooed on her arm.

Bea nodded even if she couldn´t recall her face, but she would surely recognize her in the hallway. The woman took a deep breath and continued.

\- I swear Bea, she never did this before. But last weeks she started using. One day al of the sudden we found her high. I don´t know what got into her. She has no money either.

\- If she has no money how does she get the gear?

\- From Tina, that is why I´m here. From what I have learned Tina is giving out free ice bags, she is up to something. Making girls addicted or I don´t know what. I´m worried about the girls.

\- I can understand that things are pretty shady now, but still have no idea how could I help you.

\- Bea, someone has to stop her.

\- Have you told this to Kaz Proctor?

The woman raised her eyebrows and shook her head.

\- It would be a waste of time, that woman is useless. She is the reason we are in this mess in the first place. You know, maybe most of the women here are lunatics, but the few with common sense never wanted you to step down.

Bea smiled but shook her head.

\- I´m sorry, but I´m not the Top Dog anymore. Go ask Kaz, maybe she will surprise you.

The older woman snorted.

\- Yes, right and the pigs fly. – she looked at her feet in defeat and then back at Bea. – Alright then, sorry again for the disturbance. I just had to try, you would do the same. – she nodded towards the table and the relaxing bunch of H1. She turned around and walked away after waving her hand and saying goodbye to the others. Bea watched her disappear and turned to face her unit. Yes, she would do the same. She smiled at Allie who was peeking at her from above the book.


	8. Chapter 8 - Tina

Wang Min spent the last fifteen years of her life walking the hallways of Wentworth. She knows them by heart, can walk them in her sleep. Every corner, every door, every bump on the linoleum. She can recognize the smell floating in the hallways near the kitchen or bathrooms. Her steps silently echoes as she walks slowly into her cell block enjoying the little peace she has for herself.

Lately, everything went crazy, Tina keeps everyone on toes. They bashed so many women lately, it was insane even for Wentworth. She rubbed her sore hand as turned around the corner. Suddenly everything went dark. She felt something being wrapped around her head and before she could comprehend what is happening she felt a painful punch in her stomach. Another one followed very quickly, this time to hear head. Few more and she was on the floor trying to cover her head.

Min was never the one to give up easily so she tried to fight back and kick back, but it was in vein. Three hard and painful kicks hit her upper thighs and she screamed in agony. It was a bad idea. She felt sharp knee sinking into her side right before a fist landed on her jaw. She tried to fend the hits off, covering her head with one hand while with the other she grabbed her attacker. But that did not help a lot as the next punch sent her into unconsciousness.

* * *

Bea and Allie just left the bathroom, the door is closing behind them as they start walking down the hallway with towels in their hands. They are heading to the H1, but just to drop off the towels and their toiletries. Allie brushed her lover´s red strands from her shoulder.

\- Your t-shirt is wet, you will get cold.

\- It´s not so cold.

Allie links her arm with Bea´s smiling.

\- I like your hair up, you know that half ponytail. It suits you, you look really sexy.

\- Really?

\- Really. – Allie hums and smiles brightly pulling Bea close as they walked down the hallway.

Bea´s body tensed as soon as they have landed on no one else than Tina Mercado, Kim and one other girl turning the corner and walking towards them.

Tina smirked and winked at Allie as they passed by. Bea felt her body stiffen and she froze on the spot, she yanked Allie back as their arms were linked. Her jaw clenched and she felt her blood boil instantly. Allie turned back, her eyes landing on Bea. "Ok, this is not good!" was the only thing what had a chance to go through her brain before Bea´s intense stare made her gut clench.

\- Go straight to the yard, find the girls, stay put together until I find you. If I don´t come soon, you all go back together to the unit. Nobody can walk alone, not even in pairs, stay together and near the guards.

Allie wanted to protest, but she was afraid. The tone of Bea´s voice and her death glare were too intimidating.

\- Go now! – Bea said and with that, she turned around and walked after Tina and her girls. "Fuck, no!" Allie thought, "What the hell! Is she really going after them in this state?" She wanted to go after her, to stop her or help her, but there was something blocking her. A tiny voice in the back of her head. She should listen to what Bea said. She has to find the girls and tell them what is going on.

Bea has been walking down the hallway with determined and strong steps. Her fists clenching already. She knew her adrenaline must be sky high because she hasn't felt any pain. First time in weeks. How stupid Tina is, like for real. Did she just winked at Allie? Yes, she did. She was told to keep away from her and Tina is so stupid that she winked at her right in front of Bea. She opened the bathroom door with a force yelling.

\- Tina!

The Asian woman turned around just to get Bea's fist right in her face. Second punch landed on her jaw making her stumble. But the moment of surprise was gone and the third punch missed because she ducked and then launched forward at Bea. Their bodies slammed into the wall with a loud thud. They slid down on the ground and Bea quickly turned and she hoisted herself up grabbing Tina by the head and slamming it into the wall before she was pushed away.

Bea jumped on her feet and blocked the hit coming from the smaller of the two women coming on to her. Instantly punching her into her nose. The scrunching sound and blood flood was a clear sign that her punch landed very well. She backed to the wall and held her hands up to her nose trying to stop the bleeding. Bea turned around taking few steps towards Kim, but obviously, she is not the type to fight so she ran away.

Tina now on fours launched herself forward trying to tackle Bea down. No success. Bea did not hesitate, she would have weeks ago, but not now. She kicked Tina right into her head taking advantage of her close proximity. The Asian woman howled out in pain. Bea started kicking her until she was sure that Tina´s mood for fighting is over. Then she squatted down.

\- This is your last chance! When you come back from the medical, you will stop your business and you will keep away from Allie and H1! Actually, I think that you will steer away from everyone. If I will hear and see something I don´t like, I will kill you. This is not a threat, this is a promise because I have really enough.

Bea grasped her jaw and forced Tina to look at her.

\- Look at me! Look into my eyes! I will kill you!

Tina nodded weakly, yes, it was clear – it´s over. She has to lay low.

* * *

Bea let Allie walk into H3 first. She was looking around cautiously, partially it was a force of habit, partially she still doesn't trust Kaz and her crew. But she trusted Allie and plus it is better to have her in the line of sight than behind her back where she can't see if someone is approaching. Allie walked past Kaz's cell straight to the last one where Mel is recuperating after coming back from medical.

Bea saw Kaz lying on her bed reading, she lifted her head for a second then went back to reading. Allie walked into the cell. Two girls from the crew were sitting on the floor next to her, they turned to the door greeting Allie quietly and nodding towards Bea in acknowledgment. Allie sat down on the edge of the bed and took Mel's hand into hers squeezing lightly.

\- How are you feeling? – Bea asked leaning against the door frame.

\- Never better. – Mel answered with a weak smile.

\- Yeah, you look great too. – Allie joked making the woman lying next to her laugh and then hiss with pain. Shuffling behind her back startled Bea. She turned around spotting Kaz standing in front of her door. Bea looked at Allie and then slowly walked to the older woman.

\- She is still pissed, isn´t she? – Kaz asked.

\- Are you surprised? You treated her like shit.

\- I did not!

Bea just smirked and shook her head. There is no point to get into this right now, plus she very well knows that Kaz Proctor is too narcissistic and self-centered to see clearly.

\- Have you heard that Wang was attacked early in the morning? – Bea whispered. Kaz rolled her eyes.

\- Of course, you well know how quick is the gossip around here.

\- I talked to her, - Bea leaned closer to her – she said it was a guy.

Kaz´s head snapped and she looked at Bea wide-eyed.

\- We were visiting her in medical just before coming here. We didn't know Mel was released, so we were looking for her. We were leaving after the nurse told us she is back in H3 when I saw Wang and took the opportunity to ask her what happened. She seemed to be very sure. According to her, she might be in a prison for a few years but still can tell the difference between female and male body.

\- Do you think it was someone else? I mean from the first attacks.

\- I don't know. I'm sure the others would say so if they thought it was a man. – Bea said. – On the other hand, the others were ambushed so quickly they had no time to react. But Wang is a tough old bitch, she fought back and get closer. A male guard makes sense, though.

\- Yes, it does. - Kaz nodded. – What do you want to do?

\- I don´t know yet. We need more information. I want to talk to everyone again, then we will see. – Allie walked past her, going straight to the gate without a word. Kaz rolled her eyes.

\- Let me know if I can help.

Bea nodded and quickly followed Allie, catching up with her just when she turned the corner.


End file.
